YO ME OPONGO
by Alice Whitlock de Hale
Summary: BUENO, SUPONGO QUE CON EL PURO TITULO SABRÁN DE QUE VA LA HISTORIA, Y SI NO LO SABEN... LEANLA


**YO ME OPONGO**

Me miré al espejo y vi una lágrima en mi ojo, la sequé antes de que arruinara mi maquillaje.

-Rosalie, no tienes que hacer esto, sabes que Emmett te ama, lo vas a dejas así como así- me cuestionó Bella, ella, Alice y… Emmett, son hermanos, y nuestros mejores amigos, míos y de mis hermanos, Edward y Jasper. Bella se acababa de casar con Edward y Jasper estaba comprometido con Alice, y yo… yo amo a Emmett, pero había decidido casarme con Royce King II, era lo menos a lo que podía aspirar yo, el admiraba mi belleza y me complacía en todo.

-Si Bella-

-Bueno, es tu decisión Rosalie-

-Bien lo has dicho Bella, es mi decisión-

-Es hora- anunció mi hermano en la puerta.

Bajé a la cochera y subí en la parte trasera a mi descapotable rojo, el camino fue en silencio hasta llegar a la iglesia. Edward me ayudó a bajar del auto y llegamos a la puerta de la iglesia, antes de que las puertas se abrieran me ayudó a acomodarme el velo, tomé fuertemente mi ramo de orquídeas y las puertas se abrieron minutos después y de repente me encontraba en el inicio del pasillo caminando hacia el altar. Una lágrima recorrió mi mejilla. La marcha nupcial retumbaba en la iglesia, mientras veía a Royce esperándome. Edward sostuvo mi mano con más fuerza, cosa que agradecí.

-Rose, no tienes que casarte, no es necesario que lo hagas, no lo amas- murmuró solo para mi.

-Me casaré con el, lo tengo que hacer-

-Rose, no lo amas, amas a Emmett, y el te ama a ti- por un momento enfoqué mi vista hacia el frente y me permití imaginar lo que sería ver a Emmett con sus músculos envueltos en un elegante esmoquin, de pie en el altar, esperándome, sonriendo con sus hermosos hoyuelos adornando su rostro. Entonces otra lágrima surcó ahora mi otra mejilla.

-Edward, no me hagas esto, por favor no me lo hagas, no ahora- Supliqué

-¿Yo te lo estoy haciendo, Rosalie? Tú sola te lo haces, nadie te ha obligado, sabes que a papá no le importa la clase social de tu esposo, ni de nuestras esposas, tú sabes que lo único importante para nuestros padres es nuestra felicidad-

-No importa Edward, ya estoy aquí, y me voy a casar con Royce- terminamos el largo camino, llegué al altar con una sonrisa fingida, mi hermano puso mi mano sobre la de Royce con un gesto de reproche y se fue a sentar hasta la entrada de la iglesia.

El padre comenzó con la ceremonia, todo sucedió muy rápido, cuando llegó a la parte del "que hable ahora o calle para siempre", nadie se movió, todos estuvieron quietos, ni un cabello fuera del lugar, cosa que me extrañó, quizá esperaba que alguien interrumpiera la boda, pero nadie lo hizo.

Acababa de girar mi rostro para regresar la vista al cura, cuando escuché un golpe seco y luego una voz grave gritar.

-Yo me opongo- dijo la voz que yo reconocí al instante –yo la amo- gruñó, eso me sacó una sonrisa y unas lagrimas más. Me giré para verlo y ahí estaba en la entrada, vestía una playera polo gris, una cazadora de cuero para motociclista, unos vaqueros y sus rizos estaban un poco desordenados.

-Ella me ama a mi- dijo señalándome –no a ese alzado- ahora señalaba a Royce. Después escuché unos pasos acercándose, entonces sentí un brazo rodear mi cintura, luego otro detrás de mis rodillas, y después solo sentí como me levantaban en el aire y mi ramo golpear contra el suelo. Corrió a la salida, llegamos a su moto y me subió en ella, me dio una cazadora de motociclista ajustada, perfecta para una mujer y me la puse. Se subió él y arrancó, después de unos minutos de camino lo escuché tragar fuerte y hablar.

-No pensabas casarte con el de verdad, o si- murmuró

-Si, pensaba casarme con el- lo sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos que estaban sujetos a su cintura –pero esperaba que alguien me ayudara y evitara que cometiera el más grande error de mi vida- agregué y lo sentí sonreír, aún sin verlo.

-Te amo Emmett- continué

-Y yo a ti Rosalie-

-¿Por siempre?- cuestioné

-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir- contestó, me estiré un poco y besé su mejilla esquivando las gafas que se había puesto.

-Hasta que mi corazón deje de latir- concordé.


End file.
